1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an environmental monitoring device and in particular to a method, system and program for monitoring and managing an environment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and program for managing a particular environment according to environmental sensitivities of a particular user from a universally accessible server system in association with a particular universal identifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic environmental measurement devices provide for taking measurements that are computed to reflect a portion of the environment such as amounts of smoke, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, oxygen, radiation, temperature, wind speed, humidity, etc. that are in a constrained portion of the environment. Environmental measurements can be taken in solids, liquids and gases and in a constrained area or in a non-constrained area. In particular, an electronic environmental measurement device is able to translate a measurement, such as the speed of a propeller driven by the wind, into a numerical output. Numbers computed by calibrated electronic environmental measurement devices are associated with a scale of measurement that has been assigned to that type of environmental measurement. An individual may be able to consult a chart or other documentation to discern the meaning and/or implication of the computed number. For example, a computed wind speed may be compared by an individual with a chart containing advisories based on a range of wind speeds.
While conventional environmental measurement devices provide a computed number that can be utilized by an individual or group to monitor a particular portion of the environment, there is a need for electronically documenting the measured data in a timely manner. In addition, while some electronic environmental measurement devices do provide for electronically documenting the measured data, there is a need to electronically document data from multiple diverse electronic environmental measurement devices such that a comprehensive environmental profile can be determined. For example, while an individual may be able to consult a chart or other textual data to discern the meaning of a number computed by an electronic environmental measurement device, this data is not always available, may not be current, may not provide recommendations for how to respond to particular measurement values, and may not provide analysis of measurements from multiple diverse electronic environmental measurement devices.
Some environmental measurement devices are coupled to a controller that adjusts a particular aspect of a particular environment or process in response to an environment measurement or in response to a preprogrammed setting. For example, a thermostat detects the air temperature of a controlled environment and when the air temperature rises above a threshold temperature, activates an air conditioner to cool the air in the controlled environment until the detected air temperature is less than the threshold temperature. However, for example, by adjusting the humidity in a particular environment or an air speed, the effectual temperature of the particular environment is adjusted. Unfortunately, the prior art does not provide for controlling a humidifier, an air conditioner and a fan by a single device that also knows the environment needs of a user or object detected in the environment. In another example, a smart thermostat may be set to decrease the temperature of a room at a particular time, such as in the evening, and then increase the temperature in the room at another time, such as in the morning. However, a smart thermostat is typically set only for those people living in the house. A smart thermostat does not provide for automatically and temporarily updating the smart thermostat to adjust the temperature of the room where the guest is staying according to the temperature preferences of the guest.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable that a method, system and program is provided for monitoring multiple diverse electronic environment measurement devices in order to store monitored environmental related data over a period of time, assist the user by analyzing the monitored measurements according to environmental sensitivities of people, machines and other objects within an environment and control the adjustment of the environment according to the environmental sensitivities. In particular, in view of the foregoing, it is desirable that a method, system and program provide for managing a particular environment via a access to a universally accessible database of server systems that includes environmental sensitivities of people, machine and other objects within an environment.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved environment measurement monitoring device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for monitoring and managing an environment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for managing a particular environment according to environmental sensitivities of a particular user from a universally accessible server system.
According to the present invention, environment indicators computed for a particular environment are converted into a common transmittable data format, wherein each of the environment indicators is computed by an electronic environment measurement device from among multiple diverse electronic environment measurement devices. The environment indicators are transmitted in the transmittable data format to a universally accessible server system in association with a particular universal identifier for a particular user. The universally accessible server system analyzes each of the environment indicators according to an environment sensitivity profile stored within the universally accessible server system in association with the universal identifier. Control signals are determined at the universally accessible server system for adjusting multiple environment control systems that control the particular environment in response to the analysis. The particular environment is adjusted as controlled by the environment control systems according to the control signals, such that a particular environment is temporarily managed via a universally accessible server system according to an environment sensitivity profile associated with a particular user.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.